Nada es lo que aparenta¡
by Cuban4Life
Summary: Esto es como un Arternative Universe :Todos se conocen en la Orange Star pero Milk y Bulma no son muy 'Bonitas' y todo el mundo incuiendo a 2 guerreros se rien de ellas pero ellas a pesar de eso pasaran de Patito a cisne en su ultimo año de preparatoria al contrario Goku y Vegeta solo son 2 incordios Goku es el chico inosente que todo el mundo cree que es y Vegeta es el tipito :B
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**Era un dia tranquilo pero en la habitacion de una chica :**

**Bulma:Mama ¡-Gritaba sujetando su cabeza**

**Sr Brief:Hija las gafas estan en las coci...-antes de acabar la euforica Bulma cogio la gafas comio y le dio un beso ...en 5 segundos **

**En otra casa:**

**Milk;Padre donde estan mis gafas ?**

**Ox Satan:Aqui**

**Milk le dio un beso y salio corriendo **

**En casa de un chico:**

**Rey Vegeta;Enano es el primer dia **

**Vegeta :Tranquilo Viejo ya voy **

**En casa de otro :**

**Goku :Hay papa donde meti mi mochila ?**

**Bardock:Hijo la tienes en la espalda -dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente **

**Goku:Adios papa dile hola a Raditz **

**En el instituo :**

**Pf:Ok queridos alumnos estas chicas son Bulma y Milk son unas de las mejores estudiantes del pais y espero que la traten bien **

**Milk:Hola soy Milk,y espero caerles bien a todos-dijo nerviosa ,vestia una gran chaqueta que no dejaba ver ni su cuello una falda tipo solterona y zapatos ortopedicos ,gafas con frenillos **

**Bulma:Hey soy Bulma-dijo no tan nerviosa Ella iva igual que Milk **

**Mientras tanto en la mesa de 2trastes **

**Vegeta:Escuchaste Kakarotto ?**

**Goku:Habra que resivirlas -aunque Goku es bueno tiene su toque malo**

**Bulma y Milk se sientan **

**Pf;Ok la clase de hoy trata de Cuervos y Guepardos **

**Vegeta :Creo que ya tenemos un cuervo -dijo señalando a Bulma- **

**Bulma;Oye profe ya tenemos al guepardo como dicen el guepardo pasa 8 horas sentado lo siento guepardos no queria ofender -se sienta con aires de orgullo y todo el mundo se quedo con cara de :No me lo creo-**

**Profesro :0k ya callense **

**El resto de la clase estuvo callada asta la alarma para ir a la siguiente clase :Matematicas**

** Entraron y enseguida atendio a los alumnos alguien parecido al Dr Guero fusion con Tao Pai Pai**

**Profersor:Miren alumnos tendran que resolver estas equaciones en 3 minutos **

**Todo el mundo empezo cuando Milk y Bulma:Acabamos **

**Profesor:Pero no han pasado ni 1 minuto **

**Bulma:Es que estoy acostumbrada -dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa**

**En la mesa de los chicos...**

**Vegeta:Que creidas -dijo escribiendo-**

**Goku:No es nuestra culpa que sean inteligentes -dijo escribiendo cada vez mas rapido **

**Vegeta:La broma sera dulce con toque agrio**

**EN LA COMIDA :**

**Los chicos comian como bestias hasta que van a tirar la bandeja **

**Bulma choca con alguien y se cae dejando sus gafas caer :Lo siento -dijo enseñandole sus hermosos ojos azules ,Vegeta quedo embobado le dio las gafas y salio corriendo **

**Mientras Milk**

**Milk:Que dia mas ...-Se caio con algo mejor dicho alguien-**

**Goku:Lo siento -La levanto haciendo que sus gafas se cayeran y al tener sus ojos negros en su mirada azabache la solto y salio corriendo**

**Milk/Bulma:Que extraños**

**En otra parte de la escuela:**

**...:Ok esto tiene que salir bien -dijo un chico con el pelo negro y ojos igual llamado Yamcha-**

**...:La verdad es que si -Dijo un chico de ojos azules casi verde y el pelo Marron llamado Seya-**

**Yamcha:Entonces eso haremos **

**Seya:AJA**

**Empiesan a reir como locos ...**

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una chica de cabellos amarillos adornados con unas desordenadas coletas y unas gafas con frenos que cubrian sus ojos azules esta chica era 18 una nueva estudiante venida de unas montañas mas lejanas que la Paoz ,La chica corria por los pasillos hasta que choca con 2 chicas **

**Milk:Hola me llamo Milk y tu ?-pregunta la pelinegra´-**

**18:Yo soy 18 **

**Bulma:Yo soy Bulma Briefs **

**empiesan a caminar **

***A lo lejos* **

**Yamcha :Alla voy ,sabes va a ser facil **

**se va donde las chicas **

**Yamcha:Oye preciosa -dijo a Bulma-**

**Bulma:Yo no soy presiosa pero que quieres ?**

**Yamcha :Mi amigo y yo queremos que la prelinegra y tu nos acompañen **

**Milk:Enseñame a tu amigo **

**Seya se acerco **

**Seya:Mucho gusto **

**Bulma :Ok como no teneños con quien ir ,iremos ,nos vemos en 5 meses mas **

**las chicas se fueron **

**Yamcha:Oh cayeron como moscas**

**Seya :Como mosquitas muertas **

***EN CLASE***

**PF:Hay nuevos alumnos ,Krillin y 18 -los chicos se levantaron dieron una reverencia y se sentaron***

**Vegeta:Oye Kakarotto ,con quien iras al baile?**

**Goku:Ire con Melody,una de las porristas -dice el pelinegro despreocupado-y tu ?**

Vegeta:Ire con Lunch

**Krillin:Pues a mi a la mañana me lo pidio una chica bastante linda con el pelo y los ojos azules ,me dijo que se llamaba Maron**

**Vegeta y Goku:Maron?¡-Gritaron los dos no muy alto para que el profesor no dijera nada-**

**Krillin:oh gracias **

**En la mesa de las chicas **

**18:Que os parece si salimos a dar un paseo al acabar las clases**

**Bulma:Ok iremos -dijo limpiando sus gafas-**

**Milk:Vale **

**Al final de clases **

**Todos fueron al centro comercial **

**Vegeta:Oye Kakarotto ellas no son las Nerds de la escuela -dijo señalando al trio-**

**Goku:Que tal di vemos a donde van ?**

**Vegeta:Esta Bien **

**Krillin:Esperen **

**Salieron corriendo **

**Bulma:Que tal si paramos aqui -dijo en una tienda de lenceria -**

**Entraron y los chicos las siguieron **

**Vegeta:Pero que se van a probar he visto a palos con mas curv..-Vegeta se calla al ver como Bulma sale con una lenceria roja bastante probocadora y le salio sangre por la nariz-**

**Goku:Bah pero que estup...-antes de acabar vio a Milk con una lenceria azul clara y le salio sangre-**

**Krillin:Perver...-antes de acabar vio a 18 vestida de lenceria negra y paso lo mismo que los otros 2 - **

**Las chicas fueron a una parte de maquillaje y decidieron dejar de seguirlas **

**Krillin:WOW **

**Cuando derrepente escuchan a Byorn ,Yamcha y Seya **

**Se incorporan detras de una arbusto **

**Yamcha:Ok os explicare el siguiente paso ,sera que sean sus novios asi el dia del baile caeran como moscas le quitaremos la ropa enmedio de todo el mundo y su baile seran el hazmereir **

**Vegeta:Ok chicos ahi que enamorar a las Nerds antes que hagan mejor broma que la nuestra -dice el pelinegro ocultando su verdadero plan-**

** Mientras tanto los chicos fueron donde las chicas **

**Vegeta:Oye Bulma esto se que no nos conocemos muy bien pero podriamos ser amigo **

**Bulma:Ok **

**Goku:Oye Milk te gustaria ser mi amiga **

**Milk:Mientras mas mejor **

**Krillin:18 quieres ...**

**18:aJa  
-dijo ella-**

**Pasaron 2 meses de conocerse bien y ya sabian que si estaban preparados **

**Vegeta:Esto Bulma emos sido muy buenos amigos desde hace 2 meses ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

**Bulma:No ...No esta claro que si -Lo abrazo dulce y tiernamente-**

**-  
Goku:Oye Milk te gustaria ser mi novia -Milk solo lo abarazo y le dijo al oido :Si-**

**Krillin:Oye 18 ..,**

**18:Si -esa chica le leia la mente a Krilin**

**Estaban los 6 sentados mientras comian una manzana derrepente llegan Yamcha ,Byorn y Seya **


End file.
